


Fallen Avengers: Loki & Thor

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Dark Avengers: the Multiverse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, King Loki (Marvel), POV Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Earth-MCU-866Loki knows he is the rightful king. He has made it so.--“Oh, dearest brother.” Loki called, still smiling as Thor obediently walked over to him. “I do believe there are too many people working on that statue. If you would please?” Loki gestured to the workers.“Of course, sire.” The purple hue now glowed within Thor’s eyes as he hefted his hammer up and launched lightning at the workers, frying a large group of them. None of the others stopped in their work, but a singular voice called their anger.“Loki!” Lady Sif roared from her chains, cuffed to the wall. “Enough! You have the nine realms, you have Odin’s power, and you have your brother’s mind! Isn’t that enough?!”“My dear Sif.” Loki got up and approached her, taking her chin in his grasp. “Of course not."





	Fallen Avengers: Loki & Thor

Loki had won in this universe. He sat on the throne of Asgard, watching as his people worked and slaved over a statue in his honor. The power stone in his grasp was not the only thing in his grasp. Thor looked on at the same thing, purple haze in his eyes revealing who his mind belonged to. Loki looked at his brother, grin widening into a smile, the same smile he had painted in the portraits covering the room of his face.

  
“Oh, dearest brother.” Loki called, still smiling as Thor obediently walked over to him. “I do believe there are too many people working on that statue. If you would please?” Loki gestured to the workers.

  
“Of course, sire.” The purple hue now glowed within Thor’s eyes as he hefted his hammer up and launched lightning at the workers, frying a large group of them. None of the others stopped in their work, but a singular voice called their anger.  
“Loki!” Lady Sif roared from her chains, cuffed to the wall. “Enough! You have the nine realms, you have Odin’s power, and you have your brother’s mind! Isn’t that enough?!”

  
“My dear Sif.” Loki got up and approached her, taking her chin in his grasp. “Of course not. Is anything ever truly enough for me? Of course not. Bold of you to assume anything would be.” He let go of her chain and glided across the room again. “If only –“

  
Suddenly, he felt the stone in his hand warn him of another stone, and a portal opened not a meter away from him. Through it walked his deceased foe from Midgard and some tall, muscle-bound spider demon. But this foe was not the same one defeated on Earth. This one was older, obviously, with a beard and longer hair, but there was something else. That smile. It was crooked. Not at all the man he defeated.

  
“You are not the man I defeated.” Loki stated the obvious, aware of Thor positioning himself between this falsehood and the new King of Asgard.

  
“Not exactly.” Steve, Earth-MCU-15 Steve, decreased the size of his smile into a bit of a smirk. “I’m Captain America, but from a different universe. I have an offer for you.”

  
“And why would I take any offer from you? You are in my domain. I can have you killed.” Loki’s soldiers charges towards the duo, spears and swords drawn. Steve didn’t move, head tilting to the side. Venom, however, leapt into action, taking every last charging soldier out with blood and guts. Loki and Thor watched, unflinching.

  
“So as you can see,” Steve stepped a bit closer to Loki, causing Thor to shift, “You can’t just kill me, even in your own domain. And you would accept the offer because it gives you access to the multiverse, access to new worlds to rule.”

  
Loki paused at that, scrunching his face in thought. “Why would you want me to take over? Are your Avengers as weak as the ones I faced?”

  
“Not at all!” Steve laughed. “In my universe, we defeated you, even beat Thanos. But sometimes, in order to protect people, you have to save them from themselves. Take over before they implode. That’s how you save everything.”

  
Loki thought for a moment before using a spell, which had the ground shaking. The Captain and the symbiote both startled, bracing themselves for the worst. The ground split, and from it sprung the frost giant, Laufey.

  
“Father!” Loki called towards the giant. “Keep an eye on Asgard until we get back! Come along Thor.” Loki and his brother strode over towards the portal, Loki and Steve’s grins matching. “We have a multiverse to ‘save’.”


End file.
